


Dear Judy

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: Dear Judy,I have no idea how to start this. Which is stupid when there’s no chance in hell that you’re ever going to read it. So, I should be able to write exactly how I feel, but it’s hard when I’m not sure exactly what that is. I know you’re kind, and sweet, and loyal. And you’re pretty, and soft, and you always smell fantastic.-judy finds something unexpected on violet's desk
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dear Judy

**Author's Note:**

> judy has a scarf that she wears on fridays and fridays only

_Dear Judy,_

_I have no idea how to start this. Which is stupid when there’s no chance in hell that you’re ever going to read it. So, I should be able to write exactly how I feel, but it’s hard when I’m not sure exactly what that is. I know you’re kind, and sweet, and loyal. And you’re pretty, and soft, and you always smell fantastic. Maybe you’ve noticed all the times I go out of my way to place my hand on your back, or your arm, or your shoulder. God, I hope you haven’t, and trust me it’s not as creepy as I made it sound. I like being close to you, it’s a relief for me and I don’t know why, or maybe I do, I don’t know. What I do know is, I feel safer with you around. You have a laugh that makes me smile. All I can do is smile when I hear you laugh. And you have a smile that makes me want to melt into a puddle on the floor, as cliché as that sounds. I love your stupid Friday scarf. I love the way you talk so warmly, like you’re always happy, and like you’re always happy to see me. I am always happy to see you. Always._

_It’s hard for me to say, and I’m not really sure why, probably because I’m not good with words anyway. We both know if I had to say this out loud, I’d be um-ing and ah-ing all over the place, but here it should be easy. It should be, but it’s not, and I’m going to say it anyway. I think I love you, Judy. Even writing it in a letter that you’ll never see makes me feel nervous as shit. And right now, I can’t remember the meaning behind why I’m doing this. Something to do with figuring out my feelings. And I guess I’ve done just that. I love you, Judy._

_Violet_

Judy hasn’t breathed in about a minute. And she’s pretty sure she’s shaking. This is a letter, addressed to her, and yet clearly it is _not_ meant for her eyes to see. She starts to panic, putting the letter back exactly where she found it on Violet’s desk, taking only the papers Violet had asked her to make copies of.

She makes it to the copy room, her heart in her mouth ever since leaving Violet’s office, and she begins to pace.

What on earth was that? A love letter? One that Judy was not meant to read? From _Violet_?

_She’s always happy to see me._ Judy thinks, allowing herself a smile, as she remembers the words she’s just read.

_Oh_ , but, what will Violet say once she knows Judy’s read it?

She could not tell her that she’s read it?

No. Judy has never been a good liar, and even if not saying anything isn’t technically lying, she will know something is wrong, and so will Violet.

Oh, but then, what will Judy even say at all?

What if Violet get’s so embarrassed, or angry, or upset that she asks Judy to leave without Judy getting to tell her that she feels the same?

And, _goodness_ , that could take some time.

How on earth is Judy ever going to tell Violet that she’s the sweetest person Judy has ever met? That no one has ever given her the amount of help, at work, and just in general, that Violet has given her in the short amount of time that they’ve worked together? How is she supposed to tell her of the nights she’s spent lying awake because all she can possibly think about is how pretty and soft Violet is, and how that’s been so totally confusing for her, because she’s never felt like this about anyone before? How is she supposed to tell her how _her_ goofy laugh makes her laugh, or how _her_ smile makes her go weak at the knees, or how the reason she always looks so happy to see Violet is because she _is_ always happy to see Violet? And hasn’t Violet noticed all the subtle, gentle touches that Judy gives her in return? Hasn’t Violet noticed that Judy quite clearly loves her too?

No, there’s no way she can explain all of that quickly and efficiently, not after she tells Violet she found the letter.

Oh, what a _mess_.

Judy realises she still hasn’t made the copies she was sent in here make, and so she does that, is grateful for the time it passes, if only a few seconds where she doesn’t have to think about the situation she’s currently in.

And then she’s back to pacing.

She feels like she _could_ cry. But she doesn’t. Yet.

What if the letter wasn’t really for her, but for another Judy?

No, no. How many other Judy’s does Violet know who wear a _Friday scarf_? Her guess is zero.

_Oh_. Judy continues to pace in a slightly panicked state. Someone is bound to come looking for her soon, probably Violet, asking how long it possibly takes one person to make a few copies.

Maybe she _could_ not tell her. Maybe she could do that, and maybe she’ll be fine. Violet need not know a thing.

_But_.

But then Judy will know. And Judy will know that she feels the same and then she won’t get to tell Violet that.

Where would they even go from there?

_Nope_.

That is too far for Judy’s mind to wander at the minute. Judy knowing Violet feels this way at all has had her stomach doing flips for the last ten minutes.

She has to get out of this room.

She’ll take the copies to Violet and then she’ll go back to her desk and then she will collect her thoughts properly. Somehow. Yes. That is what she’ll do. Oh, _goodness_ , is she still shaking?

Her heart is in her mouth when she knocks on the door of Violet’s office before entering.

Violet is stood up, sorting through the papers on her desk, she’s moved the letter to one side, probably to put it away, but Judy can see that it’s still there.

“Violet, I have the copies that you wanted.” Judy somewhat stutters, trying to smile like she normally would. Violet likes her smile. In fact, Judy’s smile makes Violet want to _melt_ into a _puddle_.

She shakes herself from her thoughts.

“Thanks, Judes, do you think you coul-“

“Violet, I saw the letter.”

Alright, so, not quite what she had planned to say next.

“ _What_?” Violet asks, looking stunned, as she quickly grabs the letter with one hand, scrunching it slightly.

“I saw the letter, an-“

“What letter? I- H- I don’t what you’re talking about.”

“That letter. In your hand.” Judy says, knowing how painful this must be for her.

“Oh.” Violet nods very quickly, still looking totally shocked, her cheeks now turning red. “Oh, that letter.” There’s a pause. “Well, I-“

“I don’t want you to be embarrassed about it, you se-“

“I shouldn’t be embarrassed?” Violet asks, like Judy must be kidding, as she holds up the letter, looking at it, before putting it back down, and putting her hand on her cheek. “Oh my God. This is… It’s just…”

“Violet, it’s okay.” Judy tries to reassure her, taking a few steps forward.

“No, Judy, I am so sorry.”

“What?”

“You weren’t meant to read this, and now you probably think I’m such an idiot, and a _total_ creep, and-“

“No! I would never think that, I-“

“And I don’t even know why I wrote it! I… Man, I am gonna kill my therapist, I mean, what is this elementary school? And… And I just… I don’t know! I _don’t_ know.” Violet exclaims, arms flailing helplessly.

“Violet, I think you have a lovely smile.” Judy says, looking at her with true sincerity, and Violet looks very taken aback. “And a lovely, perhaps slightly goofy, laugh. I think you’re the most caring person I’ve ever met. You’re so sweet to me, and you’re protective of me.” Judy goes on, continuing to walk towards Violet, who now looks like she’s about to start crying. “You are so beautiful. And I mean so beautiful that it scares me when I find myself thinking about it for too long.” Judy takes a huge breath, before shaking her head and laughing. “I can’t believe I just said that. But it’s true.” She’s stood face to face with her now. “And, Violet, I am _always_ so happy to see you.”

Violet stares at her for a moment, as if in awe.

“Well, shit.”

“Yeah.” Judy nods, heart still in her throat, even now. “ _Shit_.”

“So, um, what now?” Violet whispers.

“Well, I hadn’t planned this far ahead, but I was thinking I might kiss you.” Judy whispers back.

“Oh, okay.” Violet nods. “Now?”

“Mhm, yes. Like, right now.”

“Okay, I think you should.”

“Uh-huh, me too.” Judy tells her, as she’s already leaning in, capturing Violet’s lips with her own. It only lasts a moment, but Judy feels like she’s floating. “ _Wow_ , this really not how I thought my day would go.”

“Really? Because this is _exactly_ how I thought my day would go.” Violet says, sarcastically, making Judy giggle.

“I know I have to get back to work, but-“

“Kiss me.” Violet nods.

Judy smiles, reconnecting their lips, for longer this time. Violet’s hand finds its way to Judy’s cheek and it sends sparks through her entire body. It’s nothing like she’s ever quite felt before.

They part, hearts racing, as they both try to process what’s happening.

“We’ll talk later.” Judy says, and it’s more of a statement than a question.

“Okay.” Violet says, breathlessly. “In the meantime, I’m gonna go burn this letter.”

“Don’t you dare! We got a lot to go over in there.” Judy replies, sternly, through her smile.

Violet sighs, and she’s smiling too, because despite Judy wanting her to keep the letter that is still causing her cheeks to burn like crazy, she is in fact, ecstatically happy.

“Fine.”

Judy turns to leave, stopping to look at Violet again, with a smile that’s now turned tremendously shy.

“Oh, Violet?” She says, just before stepping out of the room. “You’re not going to fire your therapist, are you?”

“Are you crazy? After _this_ outcome? Trust me, she’s getting a raise.”


End file.
